New Hoods Continued
by spunky-scully
Summary: Continued from New Hoods on the Block, ultimately it's a eumie fic (like, why am I not surprised? :P) but Bobby does feature. hehe


New Hoods Continued

By Lisa

Not connected to TP, DEK or any characters

"Is it safe for you to be sitting out here?"

Jamie looked up sharply at the familiar yet unfamiliar voice speaking to her. She was sitting on the steps outside Eugene's house, her knees pulled to her chest, waiting.

"Yes because this is such a dangerous street and the front door is so far away," she teased.

"I don't know, a pretty girl like you, wouldn't put up much of a fight-"Jamie laughed at Bobby as he approached her.

"Speak for yourself. Are you planning on grabbing me, Mister Donnell?" Bobby chuckled as he took a seat beside her.

"No. Waiting for Eugene?"

"Yep. You?"

"Yeah. How long have you been here?"

"Oh," Jamie checked her watch. "Half an hour or so I guess."

"You're the last person I expected to be sitting on Eugene's front steps." Jamie smiled, her lips pressed together, saying nothing. "Can I ask a hypothetical question?"

"Of course," she answered.

"If I were to try to abduct you, right now, what would you do?" Jamie looked over at Bobby, half-amused by the quietly serious tone of his voice, half-disturbed.

"I would kick you, step on your foot with my heel, spit and bite my way back to the aforementioned door."

"Wouldn't that serve only as a trap?" Bobby asked.

"That's the point," Jamie replied. "I'm trapped inside and you are not."

"Ah, my question presents itself," Bobby declared. "How do you get inside?"

"I turn the handle," Jamie answered dryly. "It's not locked."

"Eugene routinely leaves his door unlocked?" Bobby asked. Jamie reached into the inside pocket of her jacket and pulled out a set of keys, dangling one in particular from her fingers, before putting them back in her pocket. "Amazing," Bobby added, honestly surprised. Jamie shrugged.

"It's no big deal."

"I think it is," Bobby continued. Jamie smiled, shrugging again. "So why are you waiting on the front steps?"

"It's a nice night," Jamie observed, taking her time glancing up and down the deserted but well-lit street, the leaves of the sidewalk's trees glittering under the bulbs' rays. "He's been so nervous about this judgeship I thought I'd drag him straight out for dinner, my treat," she added, looking at Bobby. "I hear you did him a favour today. Thankyou." Bobby smiled, shaking his head.

"The number of favours I owe... It was the least I could do."

"Do you think he'll get it?"

"Hmm...Hard to say," Bobby answered seriously, doing his best not to give anything away, sure Eugene would like to tell her himself. "So um, how long have you and Eugene been..."

"What? Seeing each other, living together?" Bobby shrugged. "Just over a year, a few months," Jamie answered. "I got cold feet at one point but I...worked it out."

"Good," Bobby replied.

"Do you see much of Lindsey and Robert?"

"A bit," Bobby nodded. "I'll tell Lindsey you said hi?"

"I'd like that," Jamie smiled, before laughing. "God, where on earth is he?" Bobby laughed with her.

"Jamie, how come Eugene never told me about this?"

"This?" Jamie asked, tipping her head back towards the house. Bobby nodded. "People knew, at the start and 't deal with their expectations as well as my own and I freaked out, so since then we haven't told anybody we're back together."

"If Eugene becomes a judge, will you?"

"Sure, if it's acceptable for a black judge to have a white girlfriend." Bobby smiled, raising his eyebrows.

"How about a white wife?" he asked.

"Oh, we haven't even gone there!" Jamie exclaimed, laughing. "He didn't..." She gave him a knowing look.

"No," Bobby replied honestly. Jamie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good," she answered. Bobby glanced at her curiously as Jamie blushed under the scrutiny, smoothing out her skirt. "So what brings you by? I'm sure it's not just to chat up an associate at your former firm for kicks."

"No," Bobby acknowledged. "I came by to ask if Eugene knew any associates who might be looking for work." Jamie looked over at him.

"What?"

"My office is a mess," he continued. "And I could really do with a bit of assistance."

"A secretary?"

"No," Bobby laughed at the sound of Jamie's wary voice. "A bit of assistance with cases, they're beginning to build up... Know anybody?"

"I might," Jamie answered coyly. "Have you considered Ellenor, Bobby?"

"I have. Honestly, I can't afford her, I probably can barely afford an associate, but I let her know the situation and strangely enough, she asked if I'd considered Jamie!" Jamie rolled her eyes at Bobby's attempt to be humorous. "And so I come here to ask Eugene's opinion and I discover his opinion of you must be so good he gave you the keys to his house. So now I have to ask you. If you're interested, come and work for me Jamie." Jamie thought silently for a minute or two, staring out at the street.

"Local?"

"Just around the corner," Bobby teased.

"And it would be just the two of us?"

"Yes. I don't have the plans I had the first time around. I want to stay small...but some company, a chance to do a bit of teaching and every now and then, get a second opinion, might be welcomed. No huge clients, no fancy trials but rewarding all the same."

"I think I would like that," Jamie smiled. "When do you want me to tell you for sure?" Bobby shrugged, reaching into his pocket and handing her his business card.

"Next couple of days?" Jamie nodded.

"What's this, a party?"

Bobby stood as Eugene came into view on the sidewalk. Jamie stood once he'd approached, watching Eugene and Bobby embrace.

"Where've you been buddy?" Bobby asked.

"Took a detour past the courthouse, checking it out, you know," Eugene answered as they pulled apart. He turned to Jamie, his smile wide.

"You got it?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah," Eugene nodded. Jamie grinned, launching herself forward and wrapping her arms around his neck. Eugene caught her tightly around the waist as she left the steps, laughing as he set her down on the footpath beside him. Jamie planted both her hands on his chest for balance as she stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss.

"Well I know when I've overstayed my welcome," Bobby interrupted. Eugene rolled his eyes.

"What's up anyway?" he asked.

"Oh...Jamie can explain," Bobby answered. Eugene looked at Jamie curiously but she kept her eyes on Bobby. "I'll see you both later, and that's a promise this time." He smiled, walking backwards a few steps as he said goodbye, before turning and continuing to his car. Jamie turned to Eugene, their arms still wrapped around each other.

"What did he want?"

"To offer me a job," Jamie smiled.

"Did you accept?"

"I think I'll make him sweat it out until tomorrow," Jamie smirked. "But if I did, would you be okay with that?" Eugene laughed.

"Damn straight," he answered, hugging her tightly. Jamie let her fingers massage the base of his neck as she pulled from the hug and captured his lips with hers, kissing him deeply.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered, resting their foreheads together. "Yay!" Eugene chuckled, brushing his fingers gently across her cheeks, enjoying the touch of her cool skin and her breath gently playing across his face.

"Thankyou," he replied, his voice soft.

"Wanna go out to dinner to celebrate?" Jamie asked, raising her eyes to meet his. Eugene simply smiled and shook his head.

"All right," Jamie whispered, barely audible, as she felt his hands grip her hips, holding her to him. "But I'm taking you out tomorrow."

"Okay," Eugene answered. "Hey-"He stopped Jamie just as she turned to lead him inside. She turned to face him, already up a few steps.

"Yes?" Eugene followed her and they walked into the house, Eugene snapping the locks shut behind him as Jamie emptied the keys from her pockets onto the side table.

"Now that we...can we let Ellenor and Jimmy know, at least?" Jamie stared at Eugene openly as he walked up to her, encircling her waist as she laid her hands on his back. "I'm serious about this Jamie. I'm serious about you."

"I'm serious about you too," she answered. "I agree with you. I think...maybe it's a good time." Eugene smiled cautiously.

"Sure?" Jamie nodded.

"Sure." He leant down for another kiss, but Jamie swept her hand up and planted it firmly between their mouths. "Yes?" Eugene asked against her palm, beginning to kiss it, brushing his lips against her skin. Jamie grinned. He knew he was tickling her.

"I'm not going any further until you shave," she stated. Eugene looked into her eyes over the top of her fingers.

"This again?" he asked, mocking dejection. Jamie raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," she laughed. "It was fine this morning Eugene but it has to go, or you're not getting any tonight."

"Spoilsport," Eugene sighed as he pulled back, letting Jamie lower her hand. She stepped closer to him.

"I could help," she announced. Eugene raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that. I wouldn't hurt you."

"Not on purpose," he stated dryly.

"Are you implying I'm blonde?" Eugene laughed, reaching out and running his hands through her loose hair.

"I don't think I need to imply anything Jamie." Jamie's attempts to swat his hands away failed as his lips easily found the skin of her neck. Jamie used all her strength to push him away.

"The sooner you do your thing hon," she managed. Eugene growled, stalking off to the bathroom as Jamie went straight to the bedroom, unbuttoning her blouse.

Later that night, Jamie smiled as Eugene kissed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for making you shave," she whispered.

"No you're not," Eugene chuckled as he pulled her hand to rest across his stomach.

"Does it make you angry?" Eugene hesitated.

"Frustrated, not angry, not at you. Plus," he shrugged. "You're part of the cure of that frustration. Thanks to you I am now stress-free. You?"

"Very relaxed," Jamie hummed, planting a kiss on his chest. "And by the way, I am the cure," she declared seriously, turning further into him as she pushed herself up his body, wrapping her fingers around Eugene's hand on his chest for balance. "How can I get you frustrated again?" she asked, leaning down to whisper by his cheek. Eugene turned his head and they stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. Eventually, he smiled.

"I love you," he stated. Jamie smiled back.

"That about does it for me. I love you." Eugene raised his eyes towards the headboard, thinking.

"Hmm...it's a start," he declared. Jamie laughed, her laughter becoming a throaty growl as Eugene reached up and pulled her roughly down to him for an eager kiss. She moved to straddle him quickly as their hands moved everywhere at once, tugging and pushing as time sped up. "Now," Eugene spoke between shallow breaths as he rolled them, resting his weight over Jamie. "Now I'm frustrated." Jamie smiled, using his neck to pull herself up and whisper in his ear.

"I'll fix that, Your Honour."

Epilogue...

The next morning, Jamie woke to Eugene staring thoughtfully at her.

"What?" she asked, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand to clear the sleep.

"Did you ask Bobby to shave off his beard?" Jamie shook her head. "So it's just me."

"It's not just you," Jamie smiled to assure him. "I don't know Bobby well enough to comment...yet. Give it time Eugene. Give it time." Eugene started laughing, which broke Jamie's serious expression, and she soon joined in.


End file.
